Poems about Bleach
by ultima-owner
Summary: you send me ideas and I give you poems about Bleach
1. Intro

**The Great Sage: Hi! I like to write poems-**

**Darkness:He sure does he write them all the time-**

**Light:Remember the time he-**

**TGS:Shut it both of you! You may be my zanpokto spirit, but that give you no right to butt in when I'm talking! Where was I?**

**Right, I will write poems about Bleach if you send me a topic.**

**Light: Plz send ideas by reviews or pms.**

**Darkness: It will take time to write the poems, so plz don't tell us that we're late**

**TGS: I don't own anything from Bleach**


	2. 2 of a kind

**Light: Ok, TGS is on ice for saying a bad pun to Rukia and Toshrio. So he won't be talking for a chapter.**

**Darkness: I believe he said this poem was "the ICEing on the cake" next thing you know he's freeze in a block of ice.**

**Light: StarPricess999 sent in the idea for ****2 Of A Kind:**

Raging ice

Dancing snow

A bond made in heaven

They're 2 of a kind

Perfect for each other

Ice

Dangerous

Protective

Deadly

Cold

Unstoppable

Fast

Snow

Graceful

Carefree

Dancing

Cheerful

Slow

Completely different

Yet the same

Ice and Snow

They're 2 of a kind

~The Great Sage

**Light: Is he defrosted yet?**

**Darkness: no**

**Light: The Great Sage owns nothing from Bleach**

**Darkness: he owns us. Toshrio + Rukia if you what to know.**

**Byakuya: what?*releases his ****Zanpakuto braking TGS out of the ice and cutting him lots of times***

**TGS: ow*passes out***


	3. Cherry Blossoms

**TGS: **********

**Light: Don't swear in Dragonic, any way the next poem is about…**

**Darkness: Byakuya**

**Light: the name is ****Cherry Blossoms**

Why?

Why do petals bring such pain?

So much blood?

So much death?

Why?

**Light: what do think about this Byahuya**

**Byakuya: fine**

**Darkness: TGS only owns Light and Darkness, nothing more**


	4. The Smiling Demon

**Gin: welcome back, I subing for TGS because Flower Boy's (Byakuya) attack. Don't worry he'll be back next chapter.**

**Light: you scare me**

**Darkness: same here**

***Both fleeing in fear***

**Gin: Looks like I'm alone now, too bad. The next poem is about… Me! It's called ****The Smiling Demon**

What is he thinking…

Behind his grin?

To trust him or not?

Will you trust the Smiling Demon?

**Gin: I'm hurt. Review and send ideas plz. TGS only owns Light and Darkness. Bye!**


	5. D Roy

**D-Roy: I'm alive!**

**TGS: Shut up or I'll kill you.**

**Rukia:Go ahead kill him.**

**TGS:Not yet. The next poem is about him, so he's alive til the end of this chapter. ****On Ice**

Cold is all I feel

Time has stopped for me

I've got all the time in the world

I'm going nowhere

I'm on ice

~The Great Sage

**D-Roy: that how I felt for a moment til I died**

**Rukia:Is it time yet?**

**TGS: Wait for it…*Black and white chains bind D-Roy to the wall***

**D-Roy: What are you doing?**

**TGS:APOCALYPSE CANNON!*a huge black and white beam of energy destroys D-Roy and the wall behind him***

**Rukia: I think you overdid it…**


	6. Death wind

**Hisagi: Why am I here? And why is Kazeshini not in sword form?**

**Kazeshini: ….**

**TGS: You may leave when I say so. This poem is about you, so shut up and read it. ****Death Wind**

Slicing wind

Reaper of life

Soul stealer

Ending life

Bringer of death

Whirlwind of pain

Death wind

~The Great Sage

**Hisagi: I hate -*knocked out cold by Kazeshini***

**Kazeshini: Epic(for once)**

**TGS: What was that?*aura glowing around TGS***

**Kazeshini: nothing..nothing at all**

**TGS:Good. You may go.**

***Kazeshini fleeing well draging an out cold Hisagi behind him***

**TGS: Light and Darkness will be back next chapter.**


	7. They're back

**Light: We're back!**

**Darkness: That was fun, we went to area 51 and saw all the top secret stuff. We'll tell you later.**

**TGS: This poem is about … you!**

**Light: What?**

**Darkness: Finally, took you a long time.**

**TGS:It's called… ****Duel of The Moon**

From sunset

To sunrise,

By the light

Of the full moon,

Light and Darkness

Dance a deadly dance

As thair blades meet

The sparks become stars

Each one a memory

Of a past dance

The blood spilt becomes clouds

Each weeping

For what was lost

The Duel of The Moon

Is not to win

But to dance a deadly dance

~The Great Sage

***both Light and Darkness crying their eyes out***

**TGS: bye for now. Send your ideas in plz. I only own Light and Darkness.**


	8. Fixing the wall

***Light and Darkness come in the hole in the wall with an out cold Renji***

**TGS: You got Renji?**

**Renji: Why did you tazz me?**

**TGS: shut up, you free loader! StarPrincess999, I got the poem you wanted.**

**Light: It's called ****The Monkey**

I once punched

A stupid monkey

It got angry at me

It threw a pineapple

And a snake laughed too

**TGS: did you see the hidden message?**

**Renji:why you little…**

**Darkness: SHUT UP! Pineapple head fix the hole in the wall now!**

***Renji starts to fix the hole***


	9. poem about E 9

**TGS: Rukia, welcome to my humble home. **

**Rukia: Why is Renji fixing the hole?**

**TGS: Well Renji is here refere to him as Pineapple Head.**

**Pineapple Head: This hole will take me 5 days(chapters) to fix. What did you do to it?**

**Rukia: the next poem is called ****Death of 2 Tenis Balls**

I once killed 2 tenis balls

One screamed it's lungs out

Cursing with it's last breath

The other was indenile

Til the end

**Rukia: This is from my POV right?**

**TGS: Yes. They're not coming back.**

**Pineapple Head: Who?**

**TGS: Get back to work!**

**Rukia: Where's the dragons?**

**TGS: Oh, they're going to Different Worlds and Demensions. I don't know when they'll be back, but they're sending a ton of mail and trickets(random stuff mostly)**

***shows Rukia the closet full of stuff***

**Rukia: Wow!**


	10. Ulquiorra

**TGS:Run away!**

***everybody but Pineapple Head (PH) flees.***

**PH:what the… might as while finsh this wall**

***ulquiorra steps in***

**Ulquiorra: …**

**PH: what are you doing here?**

**Ulquiorra: Get back to work, Trash. Thank you AppleDoodle(semi-trash) for giving Sage-sama the idea for this poem. **

**PH:Sage-sama…?**

**Ulquiorra: He could kill Aizen-sama with one finger.**

**The poem is called ****True Dispair**

Bone rattling tarror

Soul shattering fear

Mind blank

Frozen to the spot

Icy grip

Wishing for Death to come

No more hope

No will to live

Given up

True dispair

**Ulquiorra: A work of art**

**PH:…**

**Ulquiorra: Sage-sama owns nothing from bleach**


	11. Grimmjow

**Grimmjow: thank you AppleDoodle for the idea for the poem.**

**TGS: that's nice of you …Grimmy Kitty.**

**Grimmjow: I'm going to kill…*CRASH!***

***Grimmjow out cold on the floor, dart in neck***

**PH: You're scary**

**TGS:Get to work! This poem is called ****The Thrill of The Hunt**

Once it begins

It will only end

With death.

But who dies?

The hunter?

The hunted?

Both?

Will the tables turn?

How much blood will spill?No matter the result…

It will be the thrill of the hunt

That matters most.

***Ulquiorra walks in***

**TGS: Ulquiorra would you be so kind and take out the trash?**

***points to the out cold grimmjow***

**Ulquiorra: yes, Sage-sama. Sage-sama owns nothing from bleach.**

***Takes out the trash***


	12. Battle Crazed

**TGS: Oh Kenny! I have a poem about you!**

***Brakes throu just finished wall***

**Kenny: Finaly!**

**PH: hey! I just finished fixing that wall!**

**Kenny and TGS: Then shut up and fix it again, Pineapple head!**

**TGS: This poem is called ****Battle Crazed**

The love of battle

Deep cuts

Blood spilling

No fear of death

Slicing and stabing

Joys of battle

Deadly fun

Standing at death's door

Just for the fun of it

To be battle crazed

Is to love battle

No matter the cost

**Kenny: …It's perfect!**

**TGS: I own nothing from Bleach**

***TGS and Kenny walk outside and start fighting to the death***

**PH: They're both Battle Crazed if you ask me.**


	13. Hollows

***TGS walks in with cuts and blood everywhere***

**TGS: that was fun. **

***Random hollow shows up***

**PH: you better not brake the wall again. I'm almost finished.**

**TGS: you hollow shut up. Same to you pineapple head. The next poem is about hollows. It's called ****Hollows**

What are Hollows?

Human or monster?

To destroy or cleanse?

What will you do?

***slices hollow into half***

**TGS: plz send in ideas. I own nothing from bleach.**

**PH: the wall is fixed.**

**TGS: then paint it… black and white**


	14. vacation

**TGS: hey pineapple head, I have 2 guests today. Meet Hichigo and Hsage**

**PH: hi…*flees***

**Hichigo: at least he finished painting…nice choice.**

**Hsage: Hi I'm Sage's inner hollow.**

**Hichigo: cool, so who's the king?**

**TGS: both of us. We signed a blood pact to share the body. The next poem is about you 2. It's called ****Inner Demons**

We all have

Inner demons

Some are weak

Some are strong

Do you fight them?

Let them control you?

Or do you make a blood pact?

It's your demon

So you decide

**Hichigo: good poem**

**TGS: I will be working on my other fanfics. So no updates for say a week (7 days) send in ideas anyways.**

**I only own Hsage.**


	15. Yachiru and Monster, Extremely bad idea

**TGS walks in***

**TGS:I'm back...**

***sees Light, Darkness, and Hsage out cold on the floor.***

**TGS: what the-*CRASH!***

***Yachiru pinballs around the room at extreme speeds***

**TGS: ok, Who gave her the extremely ampfied Monster?**

**Yachiru: no one did, sagey! You promised a poem about me. You did for Kenny. Why not me?**

***she continues flying around the room***

**TGS: You're in luck, I got one for you. It's called ****The Child like Demon**

A trickster

A spike ball of joy

One not to anger

Who's world

Is painted

Blood red

The child like demon

***Yachiru hits TGS knocking him out cold***

**Yachiru: Sagey only owns Light, Darkness, and Hsage. Plz Review and send in ideas. Szayel's next.**


	16. Szayel

**Szayel: Did the gun work?**

**TGS: Ya she's still out cold...I think**

***Kenny and the all the other soulreapers are out cold well Yachiru is still hyper***

**Szayel: lets hear the poem about me the perfect being.**

**TGS: It's called ****The Perfect Being**

These no such

Thing as the

Perfect being

To be perfect

Is to embrace

The Flaws you have

If you do not

Then you are

A fool

Nothing more

Nothing less

**Szayel: I should have seen that coming...**

**TGS: You still think it's good right?**

**Szayel: Yes. TGS owns nothing from Bleach**

**TGS: Szayel, get Mayuri.**


	17. Mayuri

***Mayuri comes from the wall and Szayel comes thou the door***

**TGS: Is some thing wrong, Mayuri?**

**Mayuri: Why did you give her the EAM(extremely amplifed Monster)?**

**TGS: she stole it from my lab.**

**Szayel: She's still hyper?**

**Mayuri: yes**

**TGS: this poem is about you, Mayuri. It's called ****The Mad Scientist**

He tinkers

With things unknown

Creating things

Both good and evil

Tempting the gods wrath

By creating life

By questionable ways

Sooner or later

He'll be smited

For playing god

**Mayuri: Good poem and the gods don't *ZAP!* *CRASH!***

***10 bolts of lightning hit Mayuri and he hits the floor***

**Szayel: That was random...**

**TGS: that's what you get for tempting the gods. He'll live.**

**Szayel: TGS owns nothing from Bleach.**


	18. Seconda and Pandora

**TGS: Hello**

**Hsage: get on with it.**

**TGS: Ok, this poem is about Seconda and Pandora. Find out more info here: ****.net/u/2179914/seconda_etapa****. It's called ****Unbeatable**

The unbeatable

Ones will never

Fail in anything

Even when defeated

They rise

From the ashes

With renewed

Will power

And with

Each fall

They hone their

Skills to

A higher

Level

They are

Unbeatable

**TGS: Oh Hsage! I've got a job for you!**

**Hsage: What is it?**

**TGS: Take this scroll of the poem and this tub of Death by Chocolate ice cream.**

**Hsage: Why ice cream?**

**TGS: For Draco of course.**

**Hsage: fine *Leaves***

**TGS: I only own Hsage.**


	19. Feather brow and black mail

**Yumichika: I'm the only beautiful one here**

**TGS: says the one with a kidou based sword**

**Yumichika: Black mail is not beautiful**

**TGS: good idea**

***wave a recording of Feather brow's true power***

**Yumichika: You wouldn't dare**

**TGS: I will**

**Yumichika: fine. Shoot-the-moon13 requested this poem. ****The Peacock**

Hiding its

True colors

Behind a

Façade

Too vain

To see

The truth

**Yumichika: give me one reason not to kill you.**

***waves the recording again***

**Yumichika: I hate you. TGS owns nothing from bleach.**


	20. Bad day for Soifon

***a black cat and Soifon flash step in***

**Soifon: -but why do you have to come to this crazy weirdo's house.**

**TGS: what was that you just said?**

**Yoruichi: You've done it now.**

***TGS punches Soifon into the basement***

**Yoruichi: I warned her. So, where's everyone at?**

**TGS: Testing explosives in the basement… ******

***Soifon screams in pain from the basement***

**TGS: Oops. Anyways…tasumichan request this one. ****The Cat and the Hornet**

The carefree cat

Resting like

Every day is

Perfect

Over head

The Buzzing hornet

Worries for

The cat

**TGS: sorry 'bout Soifon**

**Yoruichi: Don't worry. She'll be fine in a month or two.**

**TGS: I own nothing from bleach.**


	21. Ichigo and the Lawyer

**Ichigo: Why am I here?**

**Darkness: because you sign a contract.**

***Holds up contract***

**Ichigo: I didn't sign this…You tricked me?**

***destroys it***

**Light: good thing lawyers make lots of copies**

**Ichigo: ******

**Darkness: apolo55 here's the poem. ****The Outsider**

Dead yet alive

Hollow yet whole

Shuned yet loved

A hero yet not

A half breed

An outside

**Ichigo: I hate lawyers**

**Lawyer: why? **

***Ichigo kills lawyer***

**Ghost Lawyer: That wasn't very nice. TGS owns nothing from bleach.**


	22. Of few words

**Chad: …**

**TGS: …**

**Chad: …**

**TGS: it's your turn.**

**Chad: StarPrincess999 requested this.**

**TGS: ****The Silent Giant**

Protecter of

The weak

Strong yet

Of few words

Fists of

The just

The silent giant

**Chad: …good**

**TGS: And?**

**Chad: …TGS owns nothing from bleach. **


	23. Rangiku

**Rangiku: Hey! Where do you keep the sake?**

**TGS: In the walk-in Sake cooler.**

**Rangiku: Thanks**

**TGS: wait a minute! Rangiku! Get out of my sake! **

**Rangiku: You're so mean!**

**TGS: No I'm not! The last time you steal sake from me, you were drunk are 3 weeks. That was just one bottle, too.**

**Rangiku: But your sake is the best. Besides, someone drank all my sake.**

**TGS: You did. You were most likely drunk at the time.**

**Rangiku: Fine. But, you're still mean. Shoot-the-moon13 requested this. ****The Drinker**

Once she starts

She doesn't stop

Work forgotten

Sake's on the house

**TGS: For the last time, I will not let you have any of my sake!**

**Rangiku: Meany. Shoot-the-moon13, will you give me sake?**

**TGS: *rolls eyes* I own nothing from bleach.**


	24. Hsage has been drafted

***Kukaku storms in***

**Hsage: Did someone get you angry?**

***Hsage is blasted into the ground***

***TGS hides behind Light and Darkness***

**Darkness: what's the big idea hiding behind us?**

***TGS is nowhere to be seen***

**Light: Where'd he disappear to?**

**Kukaku: You seem like sensible beings.**

**Darkness: Please go on.**

**Kukaku: I need to barrow someone to test the cannon.**

**Light: Take Hsage**

**Kukaku: who?**

**Light: the one you let your anger out on.**

**Kukaku: oh. He'll do.**

**Darkness: tasumichan requested a poem. ****Fire Flower**

A beautiful

Deadly flower

Wise yet feared

Rage explosive

***Ghost Lawyer rises from the floor***

**Kukaku: Who's that?**

**Ghost Lawyer: I'm the lawyer that Ichigo killed.**

***Kukaku laughs like there's no tomorrow***

**Ghost Lawyer: Just take Hsage and leave. **

***Kukaku laughs as she drags Hsage away***

**Ghost Lawyer: Send in ideas. TGS owns nothing from bleach.**


	25. The sleeper awakes

***Starrk wakes up***

**Starrk: Where am I?**

**TGS: My home**

**Starrk: I died**

**TGS: Not anymore**

***Starrk gets slammed from behind***

**Lilynette: You're back!**

**Starrk: Lilynette?**

**Lilynette: You baka! Of course it's me!**

**TGS: All shall be told to you later. Kuroitori-sama, the poem is in. ****The Lone Wolves**

The lonely

Duo pad

'Crossed the

Endless sand

Alone

Death hangs

Over them

A black

Cloud destroying

Those who

Dare near

The duo

Of lone

Wolves

**Starrk: Why aren't you dead?**

**TGS: because I'm stronger than you.**

**Lilynette: Send in ideas plz. TGS owns nothing from bleach.**


	26. The Old Man

***Darkness, Light, and TGS sit drinking tea***

**TGS: ETA in 3, 2, 1**

***Hsage falls into the room***

**Darkness: right on time**

**Light: How was your flight?**

**Hsage: I hate you people**

**JadeKursaki: HI!**

**Hsage: *screams and tries to flee* Stay away!**

**TGS: Sorry 'bout that. I think being shot into wherever he went did something to him.**

***Yamamoto flash steps behind Hsage and binds him with Kidou***

**JadeKursaki: OLD MAN! You're late!**

**Darkness: Are you sure that a good idea?**

**Jade: *Sees the dragons* There you are *Bear hugs them***

**Light: please…let…go…can't…get…air**

**Jade: You ok?**

**Darkness: fine, thank you **

**Yamamoto: You requested the poem**

**Jade: Yes**

**Yamamoto:*turns to TGS* Are you the one who attack Soifon?**

**TGS: She insulted me!**

**Hsage: The poem is called ****The Old Man**

Why did

He burn me?

The old man

With the scars

I only asked

Why I feel

So hollow

***Jade doodles all over Hsage's face***

**Hsage: You're bad as Rukia when Ichigo said the truth about her drawing skills**

**Jade: correction, I draw better than her.**

***Light and Darkness are ROFLing***

***Yamamoto disappears***

**TGS: The old man is a strange soul reaper**

**Hsage: Look who's talkin'! You're the weird one.**

***a giant frying pan drops on Hsage's head***

**Jade: Plz review and send in ideas. TGS-sama owns nothing from bleach.**


End file.
